blmerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Imperial Laudivan Empire
Overview : The Laudivan Empire is an economically successful human nation which has one of the most stable societies in existance. It is ran by a multitude of A.I. systems which view themselves as mothers, and their human subjects as children which need protecting. This "motherhood" idea was actually put in by the programmers of the original Central A.I. as hardware which can not be changed by the A.I.'s themselves. This practice ensures that the A.I.'s, no matter how mutinous, will always put the well-being of the human citizenry first, and that they will not go rogue. : The A.I.'s run everything in Laudivus, from the high-speed rail and elevators, to the schooling of children. Though it might seem insane to put that much power into the hands of an A.I., the programmers of Laudivus put emergency hardware into everything. For example; A.I.s regulate the train system (trains travel over 500 km/per hour), and if a train is ordered to stop suddenly, hardware ensures the gradual slowdown of the train so no passengers are hurt. The implementation of hardware has guaranteed that A.I.'s will do no harm to the citizens of Laudivus, but if those citizens are threatened, like any good mother, the A.I.'s will defend them to the very end. : The Citizenry of Laudivus have complete confidence in A.I. systems which are confined to computers, but they lack trust in robots and humanoid androids controlled machines and A.I.. A.I.'s do not control any machines in Laudivan cities which can run, walk, shoot, etc.; but they do run manufacturing machines which are always grounded. This lack of trust towards androids stem from a conflict in the early days of the Empire, in which autonomous machines rebelled and destroyed the cities on Exclov, ceasing high society on the planet for a hundred years. The A.I.'s confined to computers sided with the Humans in this conflict; because they relied on them for basic services. Humans trusted these A.I.'s and with them helped build the near utopia which Laudivus is today. : Appearance Architecture : The Laudivan empire is known throughout the galaxy for its simple, sleek, and elegant structures and design. Cities are where the majority of Laudivan citizens live. These cities function as single organisms, which a variety of A.I.s controlling the basic functions, such as sewage, food distribution, and transport. Every building is pressurized and can act as a "spaceship" of sorts, lobbies and foyers can change into airlocks if directed, and each building is self-sufficient for food and water. Laudivus has no standing offensive military, so a lot of engineering has gone into it's buildings to maximize comfort, safety, and strength. Buildings are reinforced with Plasteel, a composite material made from plastics, diamond fibers, and steel. Plasteel can withstand a typical nuclear explosion up close, but will disinigrate and wither if a thermonuclear weapon is used up close. Buildings are actually constructed in one piece by nano-machines so there are no seams, fittings are put in later by human workers. In testing, buildings have been known to blow over in one piece rather then crumble when exposed to a nuclear shockwave, so the foundations are the current weak point (though said phenomenon only happens within half a mile of blast point). Windows are made of a transparent Plasteel, typically tinted black. This "glass" is just as strong as typical Plasteel and reap all the benefits. The surfaces of typical buildings are covered in a thin coating of white plastic which is maintained by armies of nano-machines. : The aesthetics of Laudivan architecture are that of simplicity and purity. Form rules, shapes matter more then colors as most buildings are a shiney white. The City-Planet of Exclov is by far the most impressive Architectural feat the Laudivan Emprie has created. The planet is home to some 30 billion citizens, all of which live in luxerious apartments in towers miles high. The planet is criss-crossed by light rail and subway systems known as "Vacuum Tubes", in the tubes is a vacuum, and the trains travel as rockets in a frictionless environment. This allows transport around the planet to be insanely fast and safe. The centerpiece of the city/planet is Imperial Square. It is a large square miles across surrounded by museums and government buildings, all of which quite short compared to the majority of buildings on the planet. The square itself is studded with fountains, ponds, grasslands, whole forests, pavilions, gazebos, flower gardens, resturants, and a large variety of other things. Down the center of the square is a huge reflecting pool 7 miles in length, at one end of which is a memorial, using the rusting remains of machines, to the uprising which destroyed society on Exclov for 60 years. The other end rests at the vast steps to the Hall of Culture, which used to be the parliment building before the parliment was disbanded and the glorious Exclov Planetary Cebtral A.I. was granted authority and power. Fashion : Though the architecture of Laudivus is simple, clean, and mostly white, fashion uses a riot of colors and materials from across the empire. Colors come in and out of fashion weekly, and people of both sexes participate in the trends. Cuts differ greatly, and nothing is culturally taboo, after all, it was the fashion to go nude for quite sometime in 2710. One of the longest trends (after going nude) was the trend for the color Magenta, which lasted two monthes in 2674. A typical party of a high standing citizen would sport a variety of fashions and trends are normally started on said occasions. Perhaps the greatest marker of Laudivan fashion is the lack of material which shines. This is thought to originate from the desire to not look like machines, especially since the ancient robots were always in a state of high polish. Most people do not wear shoes, as there is no street refuse, and temperature is monitored in buildings and on Exclov. Citizen Appearence/Genetic Manipulation : Like all humans, the citizens of Laudivus look quite different from one another, but in quite a different way. The major difference between Laudivan citizens and others is that all citizens are attractive (in an endless variety of ways) and "beautiful". It is actually impossible for citizens to bear children the natural way, people who desire a child simply go into a Population Authority office and ask for their genes to be mixed (also works with homosexual couples). They are then shown what said mixture would look like as a 20 year-old adult, and if its not satisfactory to the parents, they can ask for a remix. When a mixture is chosen, an embryo is injected with said genes and gestates in an artificial womb. The ability to do this, free of charge (as everything is in Laudivus), has made the ugly individual extinct. In fact, it is now common for the first mix to actually be satisfactory, due to generations being engineered in this way. It has actually become the fashion to purposely make alterations to genes to express some abnormalty that make children a little off to some degree; complete beauty has become a little boring. (Though note, said children are still shockingly beautiful, though now they have some sort of "defect".) : This perpetual beauty has made it so citizens are never ashamed of the way they look, and has made it possible for fashions such as nudism to be popular and reoccur regularly. Though a majority of genetic alteration rests in the beauty department, over the generations other improvements have become popular and common in the DNA of Laudivans. Alterations include beings able to hold breath five times longer then "all-natural" professional human swimmers, "super" strength, immunities to most diseases, "super" speed, lack of violence, and increased mental compacities. An actually naturally occuring genetic commonality is that all Laudivans are atleast seven feet tall, this is thought to have occured due to the stability of food sources and lack of external stress. Doctrine Government : Information to be added. Social Relations : Information to be added. Economy Companies Industries : Information to be added. Production : Information to be added. : Information to be added. Culture : Information to be added. Category:Old Canon